winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Trix (Group)
The Trix is a trio of witches, and the antagonists of the show. They consist of three witches who are also sisters. They do what they are good at: fighting and pairing up with the enemies. Sisters The Trix call each other "sisters" or "little sister" and it is assumed that they are indeed really biological sisters, as the concept of witch covens was never mentioned in the series. In Hallowinx!, Bloom suspects the "three sisters," to be the Trix, therefore acknowledging them as siblings. In Twinning With The Witches, Miss Griffin tells the Winx that Witches never work in groups as they always tend to betray each other, thus ruling out the possibility of Witch covens existing in the Winx Club universe. Despite this, they use a convergence at one point. Considering the unusual solidarity among them, the fact that all three of them claim descent from the Ancestral Witches, and that they, along with the Ancestral Witches, are the only Witches known to have worked in groups, it is assumed that they are indeed biological sisters. This is confirmed in "The Problems of Love" when Stormy yells, "We're your sisters!" Series |-|Season 1= At first, they sought for Stella's ring until they realized it did not contain what they were looking for. For most of the first season, the Trix seemed to be more powerful than the Winx Club (with the exception of Bloom), as seen in the episode Betrayed! where they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Bloom not intervened. In this event, they discovered Bloom's incredible power and got Riven to spy on the Winx. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloudtower School for Witches until they got expelled. Soon after, the Trix stole the Dragon Flame and summoned the Army of Darkness to take over the realm of Magix. In the end, they were defeated and taken to Lightrock Monastery. |-|Season 2= In the second season, the Trix became the servers of the infamous Lord Darkar who freed them from the Fortress of Light Monastery and gave them the power of the Gloomix which made them stronger. They helped him obtain three out of the four pieces of the Codex, and fought against the Winx and the Specialists numerous times for his sake. When Darkar turned Bloom into Dark Bloom after kidnapping her, the Winx and Specialists came to her rescue and the Trix used their Gloomix to make Darkar's evil creatures more powerful, draining themselves of all their magic. Exhausted, the Trix went to Darkar when he was about to enter the Realm of Relix with Dark Bloom so as to seek the Ultimate Power. When the Trix told him they had done all the dirty work for him and expected a share of the Ultimate Power as a reward, hoping that they had not been just his pawns, Darkar attacked them, telling them that they had effectively been mere pawns in his game and banished them to the Realm of Oblivion. There, the Trix fused into a single body and entered Relix to have their revenge on Darkar and they fought him. They quickly became tempted by the Ultimate Power that Dark Bloom was summoning and while going towards Bloom to acquire it, Darkar attacked them, knocking them out. After Darkar was defeated, they remained imprisoned in the Realm of Relix and some time later they were captured, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension where they later met Valtor. |-|Season 3= In the third season, they joined Valtor, to aid him in his plans. The three witches competed for his affections and his power, before finally leaving him when he assumed his demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen. They also grew younger in The Black Willow's Tears, because of the special water in Linphea after unintentionally helping Flora gain her Enchantix and turned into young girls. For most of the season they were over-powered by the fairies' Enchantix. In Witches' Revelation, they acquired the Disenchantix from Valtor, but still lost to the Winx. At the end of the Season, they are captured again by the Knight-monks of the Fortress of Light, who tell the Winx that they will meet the Trix again one day. |-|Secret of the Lost kingdom= Although the Trix did not have a large role in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, they are seen briefly once. Towards the end of the movie, the Trix's bodies are being possessed by the Ancestral Witches. This may be a prelude to the events in the second movie, as the Trix were under the influence of the Ancestral Witches. |-|Season 4= The Trix had no appearance or ever mentioned in this season. It is unknown however speculated that the Trix are in prison after the events in Season 3. |-|Magical Adventure The Trix return again in the second movie, where they sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestress gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange for their sparing Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestress were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls regained their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic Dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now pos sessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches called the supertrix. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy who is possessed by Belladona. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestral Witches from the bodies of the Trix. The Dragon Flame power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, it is revealed that the Trix had been sent to the prison of Andros, being troublemakers in Magix, where they meet Tritannus, who Icy falls madly in love with. Together, they escape from prison after Tritannus transformed into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through an ocean portal to his prison cell on Andros. Because of the power Tritannus has, he shared it with the Trix. In exchange, the Trix help Tritannus to gain more power by absorbing more toxic waste. In The Rise of Tritannus, they go to Earth for the first time since Season 1. Later on, they notice that there is something in the air and soon realize it is Magic, Fairy Magic. So Tritannus sends his mutants to find and destroy the fairies. Later in the battle, Icy calls Tritannus for help, who responds by hitting, Bloom, Stella, and Musa from below, showing concern for Icy. Flora, Aisha and Tecna swim underwater to see who is attacking them. Aisha realizes it is her cousin, Tritannus, the son of King Neptune. The Trix then manage to defeat the Winx in their Believix form with the help of Tritannus. The Trix again showed up and battled the Winx in the Magic Archives of Alfea when the Winx were looking for the Sirenix Book. Icy hits Sky in the battle and runs away when Griselda and Faragonda show up in the room. Together, the Trix again fight the Winx unsuccessfully because their Harmonix were too strong for the Trix. Meanwhile the love between Icy and Tritannus blossoms which makes Darcy and Stormy jealous because they feel that Icy cares more about Tritannus than them. Later Tritannus stole Daphne's Sirenix and gave it to the Trix, and they entered the Infinite Ocean where Tritannus tried to activate the Emperor's Throne but failed and had to refuel his toxic powers on Earth with the help of the Trix, after which there was a fight between the Winx and the Trix and the Trix and Tritannus fled into the Infinite Ocean where, to their surprise, the Winx followed them but thy were able to run away because Tritannus told Aisha that to destroy him and the Trix she will have to destroy her mutated family, Neptune, Ligea, Nereus, Tressa, first. Tritannus then decided to steal the seals of the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean to repair the Emperor's Throne when he found out that he could not activate it was because it was broken. However, when he attacked the Pillar of Light Darcy and Stormy started feeling that Icy and Tritannus did not care for them, and then after a fight with the Winx Tritannus, Icy and the mutants escape without Darcy and Stormy, making them feel frustrated. In the fight Icy protects Tritannus by taking an attack by Bloom that was aimed at him and Tritannus then vowed to Icy that he will destroy the whole Magic Dimension by attacking all the Pillars. While Tritannus was gathering the seals and Icy getting excited about becoming an empress, Darcy and Stormy feel left out. When Tritannus failed to get the final seal before the Winx destroyed it, Darcy and Stormy leave Tritannus for good. They later appear to absorb Politea's powers right front of Icy, who wanted them in the first place. Tritannus captures Aisha and uses her to power up the Emperor's Throne, only to get possessed by the power itself. He attacks Icy who is protected by Darcy and Stormy. When they try to strike Tritannus, he sends them somewhere away in the Infinite Ocean. |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix", the Trix summoned the Beast of the Depths to interrupt Daphne's welcome home party in Domino. In "The Legendarium", The Trix take over Cloudtower, turning Griffin into a crow and made alliance with a new witch called Selina, who have ability to bring Magix legends to life by reading them out loud from the Legendarium. Later in "The Flying School", the Trix ask Selina to summon the Treants to attack Lynphea College. The Winx decide to go to Cloudtower, and fight the Trix. Thanks to Selina's Legendarium, the Winx's powers, except for Bloom's, are gone. At the end, the Trix manage to take over the college. More coming soon... Trivia *The name Trix originates the feminine form of the suffix "-tor" meaning doer and is the suffix for pracantatrix, incantrix, and praecantrix, all meaning "witch" in Latin. The name also originates from the Latin root word tri ''meaning three. *The Trix are the only villain so far appear in every season except in the fourth season (they are mentioned and their portraits are seen in Season 4). *In the Harry Potter series, one of the Death-Eaters most loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort is named Bellatrix, meaning "''she-warrior". She has a sadistic personality similar to that of the Trix and like them behaves in a cruel, demented and pitiless way, and she also wears clothes similar to those of the Trix in the harry potter film series. However unlike the Trix who work only for their own account, Bellatrix is completely devoted to Voldemort. *The Trix have battled the Winx in most of their fairy forms, Winx (Seasons 1, 2 and 3), Charmix (Season 2), Enchantix (Season 3) and Believix (Seasons 4 and 5, Magical Adventure), and Harmonix and Sirenix (Season 5). *In Magical Adventure, the Trix's appearances were altered. Icy's and Darcy's eye make-up only covered their eyes and not part of their cheeks. Only Stormy remains the same. *In Season 3, the Winx Club's Enchantix allowed them to easily overpower the Trix. However, in Magical Adventure and Season 5, the Trix are more or less able to equal the Winx Club in battle, until their ancestors and Tritannus interfered. *The Trix are back into their original witch forms in the second episode of the sixth season. *The Trix are the only enemies to not suffer the cruel fate that awaits those who dare to commit immoral action (Darkar, Valtor and Duman perished, Ogron and rest of his wizards were sealed into Omega Dimension with possible death and Tritannus was banished to Oblivion). *In Season 6 Episode 2 it never shown how the Trix got powerful than the Winx (When they only have Sirenix). Gallery Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Possessors Category:Sirenix Category:Gloomix Category:Disenchantix